


Chased By An Angel

by nimmermehr



Series: Thoughts from the Heatwave [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family, Storm - Freeform, imagine, sexy Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: My imagination is running wild and the weather outside (extreme heat, thunder, storm, lightning) seems to spur on my dirty mind…so you get a very short shorty
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Series: Thoughts from the Heatwave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591129
Kudos: 42





	1. Catch

Imagine standing outside on a field with Castiel. Storm clouds balling together at the horizon, the wind is already freshening up.

„Come on now, (Y/N), I promised the brothers to bring you home asap.“ It was weird hearing the angel use an idiom, but you weren’t ready to go yet.

Slowly backing away from him, you watched his eyes clouding and turning a colour like the sky at the upcoming storm.

Grinning at him, you turned around and sprinted into the field, yelling over your shoulder „You can take me back, but prior to that, you have to catch me!“

Ducking your head, so the high grass covered you, you took a zig zag course to buy some time.

„(Y/N), come back immediately! Don’t make me chase you, you might not like the outcome!“ Cas’ voice had a dangerous edge that gave you shivers but only spurred you on.

The high grass around you began to bend under the strong wind. Your (H/C) hair flew around your face and you had to suppress a wave of laughter. The feeling of running away from one of the most powerful beings you ever met, made your blood boil and bestowed you an incredible high.

You didn’t hear your haunter following you, so you shot a glance back over your shoulder. A fuming Cas was right at your heels. Your heart thundered in your chest and arousal made your stomach clench as you saw his eyes. With a predatory snarl, he launched himself at you, catching you, making you both fall to the ground.

Instead of hitting the hard land, you found yourself bouncing back from your bed in the bunker, the angel still on top of you.

He grabbed your hands and pinned them down next to your head. „Gotcha!“ he said with a satisfied grin. When he didn’t attempt to let you go, you looked up into his face. The storm was still visible in his blue eyes and something else, that made your breath hitch.

Slowly leaning down to you, Cas let his lips hover over yours. „You know the saying, you can keep what you catch? I fully intend to take advantage of the situation, (Y/N)…“


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is taking advantage of his catch...almost smut

Cas let his lips crash into yours and you felt like all the electricity in the air went right through your body and setting it on fire.

It was very different from what you expected a kiss from an angel. There was no softness, no slowness…he did exactly what he said and took full advantage from the situation. Holding down your hands, his mouth ravished yours, his tongue darting out and plundering the warm cave behind your teeth.

When you let out a wanting moan, he lowered his body until you could feel every inch of him, his weight pushing you further into the mattress.

Cas might have had a hold on your wrists, but your legs were free to move, so you wrapped them around him, grinding your hips up to his willingly.

„Seems like you enjoy being my catch, don’t you (Y/N)?“ the angel’s growl reached your ear and made your core tighten.

„Yes…more, please“ you choked out, being distracted as he took both of your wrists in one hand and letting the other glide down your arm, your side until it reached the hem of your shirt.

„This has to go,“ he stated matter of factly and with a twist of his hand, he tore the fabric from your torso, leaving you in your white cotton bra.

You gasped, wishing you’d have chosen something more sexy, but the sight of your plain underwear seemed to please the heavenly warrior.

„You look almost innocent in this, but I know you are not. I heard your thoughts about me a few times., you know (Y/N) and there was nothing pure about it.“ His words were accompanied by a thrust with his hips, forcing the bulge in his pants collide with your soft core.

„Cas! Castiel! Please, more…“ you almost whined, pushing your hips up, to meet him.

The dark haired angel kissed and nipped down your neck over your collarbone until he reached the swelling of your breast, sucking the skin between his teeth to leave a mark.

„I like the way you say my name. Do it again.“ This time, his voice was commanding as he pushed down one cup of your bra, only to engulf the now exposed nipple with his lips.

Your chest rose into his ministrations, mewls falling from your lips.

„I said: Say my name again!“ Cas roared, before biting down, the sensation on the edge of pain.

„Castiel!“ you shouted at the ceiling, earning a chuckle and a soothing lick over the tortured flesh in an instant.

„Much better, (Y/N)! Now let’s see what else I’ve earned with catching you…“ A wave of his hand and all of your clothes were gone, leaving you naked under the still fully clothed angelic creature.

He drew back, to get a better look at your naked form, his eyes beginning to glow in a low blue light. „Think I should call myself lucky. Looks like I found a pot of gold…and it’s melting.“ You never knew your favourite angel could smirk in such a dirty way.


End file.
